Unwanted Memories
by Juliet Short
Summary: Sue Snell tried unsuccessfully to forget that night. Then she was in a car crash and lost her memory. But then the memories start coming back. Takes place a few year after Carrie. Sorry, I spelled Stephen King's name wrong!
1. Reflecting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Carrie or anything else. Don't sue me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sue Snell just wanted to forget the whole night. The night when everything got out of hand. Well, that was putting it nicely. She should say it was the night her life was ruined. She just wanted to forget it.  
  
But she couldn't. Not even a part of it. She could remember every minute in detail. And she hated it.  
  
She wrote a book about that night. It hadn't topped the bestseller lists or anything, but it had done well enough to make her money. Enough to get away from that town. Get away from the graves; the corpses that she couldn't see but knew were there. Even more importantly, get away from the survivors. People just like her, who had been mentally scarred. Walking around like ghosts in a ghost town.  
  
She had made it to a small town in Texas. So small it was almost completely cut off from the world. No one there noticed that she had been at the same school as Carrie White, and even if they did, they didn't bother her about it. She didn't have to go to any more questionings, didn't have to tell her story again, knowing they were just watching for her to get caught in a lie. They refused to believe all of that was true. Even though it was.  
  
That was the worst night of her life. Too many people died for her to care about the exact number. And she couldn't help but feel like she could've prevented it. She could've been nice to Carrie. She didn't have to make Tommy ask her to prom. Sue could've gone with Tommy and Carrie would've have stayed home and not burn down the school because the poured pig blood on her, not have upset her mother by going on to a dance with a boy and wearing that dress, not have ruined the town.  
  
She knew she shouldn't blame herself. Everyone had always made fun of Carrie. She was always the butt of the jokes, the one picked last, the one laughed at behind her back or even right to her face.  
  
The second worst night didn't even compare. But it still was bad. Still worse than she wanted anything in her life to be.  
  
She was in a car crash. When she woke up in the morning, she was in a hospital, and she couldn't remember what happened the night before. She couldn't remember whose fault the crash had been, what she had been doing, where she was going, or anything about the crash.  
  
Weirder yet, she couldn't remember anything about her life. Anything at all. 


	2. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Steven King's characters or stories.**

**AN: I know it's been a really long time since I published. I hope not to take so long next time. Please review! Bon appetit! (or however you spell it)**

Beeping in the darkness. That was the first thing Sue noticed. She attempted to open her eyes, but noticed she could not move her left eyelid. She looked out at the small, obnoxiously-clean room. Something told her it was a hospital room. She tried to get up, but discovered that most of her body was immobile.

_Oh my God! I'm paralyzed!_ She thought, but then realized it didn't feel like she was paralyzed. Of course, she had no way of knowing what that felt like, but she didn't think it was like this. She could actually move a little if she concentrated. It was more like she was in a body cast or something. A nurse walked in.

"Oh, good morning, Sue! Nice to see you woke up," the nurse cheerily greeted Sue. Sue stared back blankly through her good eye. _Who's Sue? Do I know her? Wait, who am I?_ When she didn't get a response, the nurse continued, "Well, I guess I would be pretty quiet if I had just been through what you have. Surprised you lived. The other guy is still in a coma. The doctors are scared he wakes up. I know my prayers are with him, Sue."

Finally, Sue noticed her jaw wasn't bandaged shut. "Am I Sue?" she croaked.

"Oh, dear. I better get a doctor." The nurse went back out the door, leaving Sue alone.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Sue attempted to ask, but couldn't muster enough breath.

_Why don't I know who I am? What's happened to me? _Sue looked for an answer to any of her many questions on the two light walls she could see from her position. To her right she saw a calendar with print she couldn't read from her bed, a couple chairs, and a cabinet. Straight ahead was a table with a vase of slightly wilted flowers, and some pans and stuff that belonged to the hospital. There was a television in the corner, right next to the door.

All the looking and talking wore Sue out. She closed her eye so that she wouldn't have to look at the cold, unfamiliar room. She felt herself fall asleep and drift into the scariest dream she could remember. But, of course, it was also the only dream she could remember.


End file.
